Dreams from the Deep
by AccioWazlib
Summary: Bade Prompt Round #2. How would you react when your ex-girlfriend shows up in your RV in the middle of the night?


This is for Bade Prompts.  
>My Prompt is: <strong>The Middle Of The Night<strong>

It might be a little cheesy, but who cares, the Bade fandom needs cheesy now more than ever.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food.

* * *

><p>Beck was fast asleep, late on a Friday night, well technically early Saturday, as it was about two in the morning. Tranquil silence was surrounding him, in his small RV. Though the room was pitch black, the tinted windows not permitting the luminous moon to shine through, it was peaceful. The boy's slight snoring was the thing interrupting the noiselessness, deep and soft, unaware to everything going on in the world.<p>

The lock clicked, as a key slid through, the door opening. The person slipped into the room, they stood awkwardly next to the bed, watching the boy sleep. The slight chill from the night air roused the boy from his sleep, for a moment. He picked his head off the pillow, his black hair hanging in his eyes. His head dropped back onto the pillow, the amount of effort to keep it up proving too much, and pulled the covers up higher.

The girl standing by the bed, held her breath, having almost been caught. Once the black-haired boy settled down, she slowly inched forward. She heard his breathing start to slow again, so she toed off her boots, and crawled onto the foot of the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arounds around them, and leaning her head on the wall, with her back on the 'closet' like structure. She watched him sleep, resisting the urge to snuggle into his arms like she used to.

She started to doze off, but forced her eyes open, blinking them rapidly. If she fell asleep in his bed, she wouldn't be able to leave before he woke up. Her foot had fallen asleep, the tingling sensation burning. She wiggled it back and forth, trying to quietly wake it up. The jocelling of the bed woke him up, and the girl froze.

He sat up, flicking on the light. He immediately regretted it as it burned his eyes, and he turned it off again. He rubbed his eyes, letting them readjust to the light. He saw the figure at the end of his bed, and jumped. He relaxed a bit when he focused on the silhouette.

"Jade... Is that you?" His voice rasped from the lack of use.

She stayed quiet, if she didn't respond, maybe he wouldn't notice her, and go back to sleep.

"Jade?" He asked again, leaning forward to touch her. The jig was up.

"Yeah." She whispered as quietly as she could. "It's me, Beck."

Beck sighed in relief, even though he was sure it was her. Silence fell between them, it was awhile before Beck broke it. "Um, why are you here?" He asked her. When she didn't answer for over a few minutes, he was afraid she had fallen asleep. "Jade?"

"I... needed to know you were okay." Jade's voice was barely audible, her mouth facing her knees, as her eyes flickered back and forth in the darkness.

"But, we're not together... Why would you need to make sure I was okay?" Beck asked sleepily, she was confusing is sleep clouded mind.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care about you." He could picture her rolling her eyes here.

"Okay, sorry." Beck ran his hand through his tousled hair. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He could feel her become ridged, her entire body tensing, as if she didn't expect him to ask. "Jade? Why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked again, becoming serious.

She hesitated. "It's stupid." She told him, before jumping off the bed, and hurriedly attempted to pull on her boots. She didn't bother tying the laces, in her hasty escape. She started to flee to the door. Beck tried to chase after, but was tangled in his blankets. He was almost grateful she tripped, causing her to stumble as he freed himself, giving him the time he needed to stop her from leaving.

"Jade, seriously." He pulled her back through the door, standing in front of it, blocking her only escape route. With a sigh, she walked back over to his bed, plunking down on it. Beck guarded the door for a moment, before deeming it safe. He grabbed a cold water bottle, and sat on the part of his couch that faced his bed. "Come on, you know you can trust me."

Jade sighed. "You're going to laugh." She lifted her head off his bed slightly, to look at him.

"If I promise not to, will you tell me?" Beck asked, taking a sip of his water.

She inhaled. "Only if you swear you won't."

"I swear." Beck nodded, holding up the hand not occupied with a water bottle. He flicked the light on, but Jade immediately protested.

"Turn it off!" She screeched.

"What, why?" He asked alarmed.

"It's going to be easier if the light's off."

Beck held up both his hands in defense, and complied turning the light off. "So, can you please explain to me, why you've snuck into the RV, in the middle of the night?":

Jade nodded, and let out the breath she was holding. "Okay..." She began. "I was angry, so I went in my room, and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep like I always do." She spoke to the ceiling unable to look at him. "We were on the beach, and you had insisted we go out on a boat.. I should have fought you harder on it, I shouldn't have given in like I did.. but you talked me into it like you always seem to do." Beck didn't comment on her going off track, he just tried to envision what she was telling him.

"So we went on the stupid boat." She rolled her eyes. "We went really far out, and I tried to stop you, but you just held my hand, and said 'Only a little bit farther'. It was miles out, we were surrounded by water, nothing in sight... You insisted on going swimming, and I just couldn't. I hate the ocean, so I stayed in the boat, and you jumped in." Jade stopped for a second, preparing for what she was going to say next.

"It was okay for awhile, you just floated, swimming peacefully in circles around me. You were trying to coax me into getting in. But I was scared, and I knew I shouldn't. You got mad." She paused taking a deep breath, trying to force the words out. "You started screaming at me, and I didn't know what to do. You swam away from me, and I tried calling you back. But-but you wouldn't listen. You just kept going farther away." Beck frowned, listening to the dream, he could only watch as she steeled herself for the next part.

"Out of nowhere a pack of dolphins surrounded me. I screamed for you, but you ignored me. I tried to shoo them away, and after awhile, they left. I was relieved, until I saw them heading straight for you. " Jade shut her eyes as tightly as she could. "They started drowning you. Pulling you down into the water, and splashing water in your face when you came back up for air. I couldn't figure out how to start the boat. I screamed for them to stop, doing everything I could to get the stupid boat to work. But by the time I reached you, it was too late, you were-" She stopped unable to continue.

"Jade.." Beck started, but didn't know how to continue. He knew, even if she didn't admit it, how terrified of the ocean, and of dolphins she was. Now he knew another fear of hers... losing him.

"I-" Jade swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "I couldn't save you." She opened her eyes. "When I woke up, I had to see you. I know, I had no right. I know we're not together anymore... But I had too." She slowly sat up, then shyly looked up at him. "I know you probably hate me. You probably never want to see my face again, and I completely understand that. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Her eyes rounded, eyebrows furrowed together.

Beck stood up, leaving his water bottle behind him. He sat next to her, drawing her into a tight embrace. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He whispered into her hair, as he caressed it with one hand, the other soothingly stroking her back, in a comforting way. She held onto him, like a small child would, to their parent after a long day, her head resting on his shoulder.

They stayed like that, just holding onto each other. Neither one wanting to break their comfortable silence. It was nearing four when they finally spoke. He looked at her, trying to focus on her eyes, but they flickered back and forth, when he couldn't decide which one to look at.

"Do you wanna...?" He gestured to his bed crumped with blankets. She nodded, kicking off her boots, before wiggling in next to him. They faced each other, and Beck slung his arm over her waist in a protective way.

"Beck?" Jade asked, staring into his eyes in the darkness.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

><p>You know what I want you to do ;)<p> 


End file.
